


Thanks, Buddy

by elliottalderson02



Category: The Chainsmokers (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Foot Fetish, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Spit Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottalderson02/pseuds/elliottalderson02
Summary: Drew is called to Alex's room for the night, and while it's happening he reflects on how they got to where they are.





	1. Lexi

Drew stretched out on the king bed in his suite, barely able to enjoy the panorama of the stunning Hong Kong skyline twinkling through the windows. He didn’t bother to take off his sneakers, filthy from the stage, as he curled up on the plush thousand thread count comforter. He knew he should shower the stink of 2 hours of performing off him, but he felt dead to the world.

 

Every Chainsmokers show fully took it out of him, but now that he was singing live for so many songs, it was even worse. Drew knew one of these days he’d lose his voice and they’d have to cancel, or worse, lip sync.

 

There was a soft knock at the door. Drew’s heart dropped.

 

 _Oh, come on_ , he thought. _Not tonight. I’m so tired. Please not tonight._

 

Still, he could feel some stretching in the lap of his skinny jeans.

 

_Well, maybe..._

 

“Come in,” he managed to croak out softly, not even turning over to see who entered.

 

A knock again, more insistent this time. Drew groaned and rolled out of bed, bounding like a puppy into the living room and yelling out as he approached the suite’s double doors.

 

“Fuck! Alex, dude, I told you you should text firs--”

 

“Room service, sir.” A petite Chinese woman stood at the door behind a serving cart piled with covered plates. She wheeled the cart into the room and began uncovering plates and moving them to the dining table, revealing what looked like the entire McDonald’s menu, as well as a bottle of Don Julio and a 6 pack of Heineken.

 

“I didn’t order any of this,” Drew said, exhausted and confused, but suddenly ravenous.

 

The porter finished her work by moving a vase of flowers onto the table and pointed to an envelope set within the bouquet. With that, she wheeled the cart back out of the room and shut the door without another word.

 

Drew cracked open a beer and took a big swig before he dug into a handful of salty fries. He picked the note out of the flowers and regarded it briefly before opening it. There was no name, and whoever sent it had only sealed the very tip.

 

He pulled out the card and saw only 3 short lines in a handwriting he’d know anywhere:

 

_You’re gonna need your energy._

 

_1am._

 

_Bring the tequila._

 

* * *

 

 

It hadn’t always been like this. At first, they didn’t even known each other. Drew was 22 and interning at Interscope when Alpert introduced him to Alex to try a collab.

 

And they hit it off immediately.

 

Alex was gregarious and maybe a little too wild, eager to get away from his job as a art gallery receptionist, that common tale of a talented DJ without a clear path. Drew was drawn to him immediately -- his warmth and encouragement, his enthusiasm, the way he was so open to listening to the crazy musical ideas a kid five years younger than him (a lot at that age!)  brought to their sessions. In many ways they were complementary: the preppy-punk Syracuse grad moving to the big city to pursue his EDM dreams and the Manhattan hipster non-frat frat bro who just wanted to make it big as a DJ.

 

Somehow, it worked.

 

Drew began to think of Alex as his crazy big brother. He introduced Drew to the pleasures of living in New York. A few working sessions turned into a continuous hang out, which in Alex’s world meant constant partying -- drinking, drugs, and above all, chasing pussy.

 

Drew was always a good looking guy: the lean soccer body, the smile, the eyebrows, that hair. He’d never had problems getting girls. He’d gotten his first blowjob at 13, lost his virginity at 15 to a girl he’d briefly dated, and spent the rest of high school and college collecting notches on his bedpost. He loved sex, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t really cut out to be a player. Drew was a horny dude, that’s for sure, and he loved to get wild and try new things, but he knew he ultimately wanted a girlfriend. A hot girlfriend who’d do all sorts of crazy shit in the sack, but a girlfriend to devote himself to nonetheless.

 

Alex, though: Alex was your archetypal horndog. No, he redefined the word. He hardly ever _didn’t_ have a girlfriend -- and he was hardly ever not cheating on her. Alex was like a teenager going through puberty all the time with his constant need to get off, in every way possible, as often as possible.

 

It was when they met Priyanka Chopra to produce a song for the Bollywood starlet that Drew first began to realize the true extent of Alex’s libido.

 

“Dude, that Priya chick is hot as fuck,” Alex said, flopping down on the couch after the first studio session was over.

 

“Priyanka,” Drew reminded him.

 

“Yeah whatever. If she weren’t so full of herself I’d love to feed her a fat nut.” Alex grabbed a handful of his package, which Drew noticed was ample.

 

“Whatever, dude. I doubt she’s ever sucked a dick in her whole princess life.”

 

“Bro. Bro, bro, bro.” Alex stood up and grabbed Drew’s shoulder, fixing him with the most serious look he’d ever seen from the normally affable guy. “It’s always the people you least expect that give the _craaaziest_ head.”

 

Drew gulped.

 

“Anyway,” Alex broke into a big grin, “I’m wrecked, gonna hit the sack. You ready?”

 

“Nah, I’m gonna work on this track some more.”

 

“Cool. You’re a champ. Peace.”

 

Alex left the studio and Drew sat down to work. After a few minutes of tinkering in Ableton and finishing his last beer, he realized he wasn’t gonna get much done, so he grabbed his coat and laptop and got ready to head out. They’d been drinking for a while though, and the beer was doing its job, so on the way out he stopped at the studio’s small unisex bathroom to take a leak.

 

He opened the door and stumbled in, only to see Alex standing in front of the sink with his pants unbuckled and boxer briefs pulled down past his nuts, fisting what must have been at least a 9 and half inches of thick, rock hard cock. Alex didn’t notice Drew at first because at that very moment he had leaned down to spit a loogie onto his dick for added lube, but as he looked up he saw Drew’s face in the mirror, jaw on the floor, and gave him a cocky half smile.

 

“Sorry dude,” Alex winked. “Couldn’t wait.”

 

Drew was paralyzed. He couldn’t break eye contact with Alex, who pumped a few more times before screwing up his eyes, throwing his head back, and letting out a low guttural groan of _fuuuuuuuuuuck._ Drew watched as Alex’s dick pulsed over and over, spewing a huge white load all over the mirror. It looked, in the reflection, like he himself was painted in Alex’s cum.

 

Catching himself, Drew turned on a heel and rushed out, boner pressing painfully into his jeans.

 

Had he ever been so hard?

 

* * *

 

 

Drew ate half a Big Mac and some fries, but knew he shouldn’t eat too much. Still, he downed 3 beers in the 30 minutes remaining.

 

Just before 1, he threw on a pair of black joggers and an old Adidas t-shirt and checked his hair in the mirror. Perfectly disheveled, as always. He grabbed his room key and the tequila on the way out and made the long walk across the hall and 2 doors down to Alex’s room. As he was about to knock, the door opened and Alpert came out.

 

“Yo, Mountain Drew! What’s up my man, thought you hit it.”

 

From where he was standing in the doorway, Drew could see that Alex was sprawled out on the couch with his feet up on one of the armrests, but he couldn't quite see his face. It didn’t matter -- this wasn’t his first rodeo and he knew what to say.

 

“Yeah, gonna very soon Adam, wiped. Came by to talk about the set list for Singapore and hopefully take over the Insta. Alex has been posting some wack shit today.”

 

Alpert chuckled. “The kids eat it up though, bro. I was just dropping off, gave Alex a new indica cartridge and some edibles. You need anything?”

 

“All good, man. Won’t have trouble sleeping tonight.”

 

“DREW!” Alex screeched from inside. “Get in here!”

 

Drew and Alpert shared an eye roll.

 

“Alright bro, night.” Alpert said. He glanced down at the Don Julio in Drew’s hand. “Flight’s not til 4 tomorrow, so you can sleep in.”

 

“Night bud.” Drew gave him a bro hug and let the door shut behind him, locking the deadbolt.

 

Drew made his way into the suite and felt a little disorientation -- it was a mirror image of his. He found Alex lying on a couch, head on the pillow and feet on an armrest, fiddling with a vape pen. A Chinese game show played on the flat screen at low volume.

 

Alex hadn’t changed out of his stage clothes, or showered. He wore a light grey Champion t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up a couple times and dark jeans. He’d kicked off his sneakers to reveal red Supreme socks. Drew could see pit stains under his arms.

 

“Hey bro,” Drew said, and went to sit on the other couch.

 

“Hey _bro_ ,” Alex gave him a mischievous grin, and nodded toward the armchair by his feet. “Sit.”

 

Drew sighed and made his way to the chair. He set the tequila down on the coffee table, which was littered with beer bottles. (Uh oh.)

 

“Great show tonight. You were on fire. Why don’t you pour us some shots to celebrate?” Alex said, indicating the lowballs on the table. Drew cracked the Don Julio bottle and poured out a measure of tequila into two glasses. He offered one to Alex, who seemed engrossed in his phone.

 

“Take yours,” Alex said, briefly looking up and holding Drew’s gaze.

 

He threw back the shot.

 

They say tequila, out of all liquors, is an upper. They’re probably wrong, but both boys knew that tequila spelled trouble for Drew. Usually the good kind.

 

He got up to offer Alex his shot, but the older Chainsmoker shook his head, still staring at his phone.

 

“You take mine, bud.”

 

Drew considered the glass, into which he’d intentionally poured a hefty amount, and thought about demurring. But as he looked up he saw that Alex had slid one hand down the front of his jeans and seemed to be lightly groping himself.

 

Drew threw back the other shot.

 

Alex smiled slyly and tossed his phone on the coffee table. He took the hand not in his pants and rooted around in his front jeans pocket.

  
“I almost forgot. I got you a present.”

 

He pulled out a small brown bottle of poppers. Drew was focused on the bottle, and the hand he couldn’t see, and what it was holding, but he tore his gaze away and looked up at Alex’s face. Messy ruffled hair, 3 day stubble, and a huge shit-eating grin.

 

“I told you we’re gonna have some fun, bro. I’m gonna use you all the ways you love. We’ve got all night.” He winked. He actually fucking winked.

 

Drew let out a small nervous chuckle. “Alex, I--”

 

“Start with my feet.”

 

Gulp.

 

* * *

 

They never explicitly talked about the incident in the studio bathroom, but afterward Alex ratcheted the sex talk up to an 11. Hardly a day went by that he didn’t tell Drew about something involving his dick. They’d be on stage and Alex would point out girls he wanted to bang. Or girls he had banged. Or girls whose mouths he’d banged.

 

Or they’d be drinking with the boys and Alex would get a text from his girlfriend of the moment and head out, not before telling them he was gonna try and get it up her ass tonight. Then he’d text Drew just two emojis later: a peach and a thumbs up.

 

Or when they were on the road, he’d give Drew real time updates on his jerk off habits.

 

_So hungover_

_Just had to nut twice_

_Sheets RUINED lol_

 

or 

 

_Running late gotta shit and shoot you know the deal_

 

or 

 

_Remember that redhead in Vegas? Drained my babies in the gym shower thinking about her tits._

 

or

 

_B dwonstrars 10mnis. Sry typng w 1 nnd_

 

None of which is to say Drew minded. He was horny a lot too, and felt enough of a friendly rivalry with Alex to respond to the sex talk in kind. Drew never had to try as hard as Alex to get laid -- he’s prettier and less of a douchebag, so girls would approach him. And the type of bold girls who approached a guy like Drew at the club tended to be the kind of girls who’d do crazy shit, like blow you backstage. Or let you fuck them raw in a hot tub. Or bring their sorority sister with them back to your hotel for a double suckjob that somehow turned into a suckjob and your first rimjob (dude...so fucking good) and only got crazier from there.

 

(That was the redhead in Vegas, btw.)

 

Drew would tell Alex about that shit, yeah. But he could jerk off (which he did plenty) without letting anyone else know.

 

They were in LA when the lines got, let’s say, _blurred_. At first it was typical Chainsmokers shit: a gig, an afterparty in the green room, then a bar, then someone’s house, Rory jumping fully clothed (for him: jeans and Vans) into the pool, then another house for more drinks. Someone had molly, so why not? Drew was feeling good, shooting the shit, flirting with this Asian chick Maggie from the record label a little, nothing serious, when out of nowhere Alex put a conspiratorial arm around his shoulder and steered him into the kitchen. He had found that when Alex was drunk, it’s usually best to go along with him, at least at first. He’s not mean, but he is…persistent.

 

“Bro, look,” he whispered in Drew’s ear, pointing toward a group of girls chatting by the fire pit. “See that girl in the blue dress?”

 

“Yeah, what about her?” Drew asked. She was hot, that’s for sure, but in the sea of hot LA girls she wasn’t worth this level of tete-a-tete.

 

Alex fumbled with his phone as he yammered on. “Okay so her name’s Lexi, I know her from New York, she used to be roommates with that girl Lauren with the dog, but they’re not friends anymore, and I just remembered 2 important things. One, she told me she thought it would be hot to get fucked by both Chainsmokers, and two…”

 

Alex put his phone right in Drew’s face, an image from his camera roll pulled up. It was a close up of Lexi, all right, the same girl as the one across the room, but in a very different state of cleanliness. She was smiling, but her eyes were shut tight, because all over her face was a huge, _huge_ load of white cum, and in the foreground, what was unmistakably the swollen mushroom head of Alex’s hard cock.

 

Alex’s cock.

 

The same cock he’d seen shoot all over that mirror.

 

It took Drew a second to recover, and when he looked up Alex had a big smirk on his face, eyebrows raised as if asking a question.

 

“What?” Drew didn’t really have words.

 

“You wanna?”

 

“Wanna what?”

 

Alex rolled his eyes dramatically. “Spitroast this chick, man! How sick would that be?”

 

“I don’t know, Alex, that’s--”

 

“C’mon, it would be so fun. She’s freaky _as fuck_. That pic’s nothing compared to what we did.” Alex gave Drew’s shoulders a brotherly rub. “And you’re my bud, you work so hard, I want you to have fun too.”

 

Drew bit his lip. Alex was laying it on thick, he knew that, but something about the picture and the way Alex was giving him the most intense stare down made something stir downstairs. Drew adjusted himself subtly. Alex looked down, grinned, and they were off to the races.

 

The night was a blur, and afterward Drew could only string together bits and pieces. But what sexy and surprising pieces they turned out to be.

 

First, the car. He didn’t remember so much as talking to Lexi, but suddenly the three of them were in the far backseat of an Escalade heading back to the Standard. Lexi had her tongue down Drew’s throat and her hands in his hair -- girls _love_ to play with his hair -- and he couldn’t keep his hands off her either. She had great tits, not huge but soft and perky. He went to nibble her ear and realized Alex was at her other ear, whispering in a husky voice.

 

_Fuck yeah. This is so hot. Can’t wait to get my dick in you again._

 

Drew almost giggled at his buddy’s attempt at sexy talk. As he reached down to grab Lexi’s ass and pull her in closer, his arm got tangled with Alex’s. Which was reaching up her dress obscenely. Fuck.

 

Then, the hotel elevator. It all happened in about 60 seconds. Alex had pulled Lexi in tight, sucking face like he was trying to swallow her. Drew had seen Alex make out with plenty of girls, but there was something incredibly sexy about seeing it so close, just the three of them in a quiet elevator, the only sounds the wet smacking of their mouths and Lexi’s little moans.

 

Drew wasn’t really sure what to do with himself. He was rock hard but they seemed occupied. Then Alex came up for air and saw Drew standing alone, and he walked himself and Lexi forward until they had Drew sandwiched against the wall. Lexi’s ass ground into Drew’s crotch in the hottest circular motion. He noticed a small tattoo on her shoulder, and nibbled at it. When he grabbed her hips he found Alex’s hands already there, guiding her. Alex’s hips grinding into hers, into Drew’s. Alex’s hips grinding into Drew.

 

Finally the hotel room. A king bed. Snacks and minibar bottles scattered on the desk. A pile of Alex’s clothes on the floor. For some reason, Drew had thought they were going to his identical room, and the slight differences threw him for a loop. He found his t-shirt being strippped off before he was thrown back on the bed and straddled by Lexi, who went in for another round of making out. Drew was only too happy to oblige, squeezing his eyes shut, grabbing her ass, and fucking his jeans-clad dick up into her.

 

He felt the weight shift on the bed and turned his head to see Alex lying next to him, propped on one elbow, eyes lidded heavily and a grin on his face. He’d also lost his shirt at some point. He had his hand in her hair, playing with it idly, and otherwise seemed content to let Drew and Lexi go at it. Then Drew felt him lean in close to her ear, so that he could feel Alex’s breath and the heat of it.

 

“Why don’t you show Drew what you showed me you could do last time?” Alex whispered heavily.

 

“Okay.” She looked to Alex like it was a challenge, then gave Drew a look that could only be described as _hunger_ , before sliding down toward the end of the bed, kissing his pecs and tight abs as she went. She grabbed his belt and unbuckled it, kissing his happy trail where it met the waistband of his Calvins. Drew was mesmerized with horniness as she pulled down his jeans and began to mouth his throbbing dick through the tight black boxer briefs. After a minute of this, she pulled them down and released his dick to slap against his abs, but only for a brief moment before she swallowed his 7.5 inches whole.

 

His dick. The entire thing.

 

“Fuck!” Drew gasped, seeing stars, when he heard a chuckle to his right. He was broken from his reverie by the sight of a grinning Alex. For a minute, he didn’t know what to do: he glanced from the girl impaling her mouth on his dick, to his friend and bandmate, and back again. He was so flustered he’d crunched up his stomach and held his hands in mid-air, unsure what to do with himself, overwhelmed by the sensations and scene.

 

“Relax, bro,” Alex said, taking Drew’s wrist and placing his hand on the top of her head. “She’s the best. No gag reflex.” He winked.

 

Drew’s dick somehow got even harder in her mouth.

 

This was definitely a top 5 blowjob, maybe top 3. Nothing compares to the first time you get your dick in someone’s mouth, even if Lauren McElroy didn’t know what she was doing in the rec room of her parent’s Vinalhaven house. And there was that Russian girl in the 1OAK bathroom who stuck a finger up his ass at just the right moment, but she was probably a pro.

 

No, something about this was the best head ever.

 

Lexi sucked Drew for a while, using every technique known to man. Deep and long, shallow and fast, licking the head, a hand on his balls, both balls in her mouth, stroking his shaft, rubbing his taint. She seemed to home in on exactly how he liked it. Out of the corner of his eye, Drew could see Alex lose his jeans and whip out his own fat cock, standing at attention.

 

“All right buddy, don’t be selfish,” Alex said as he scooted up the bed to lay against the pillows. He grabbed the base of his dick and wagged it at them. “My turn.”

 

Lexi released Drew and crawled over to Alex, giving him the same treatment, straight down to the pubes. _This girl is talented,_ Drew thought. Not knowing what to do, he laid on his side and stroked himself, slick with Lexi’s spit. Alex had a hand in Lexi’s hair, guiding her up and down his pole, but he cocked his head, patted next to him, and told Drew to join him.

 

“She can work us both.” Fuck.

 

As Drew crawled up to the pillows, Alex put a companionable arm behind his shoulders, drawing him in close. They’re _right_ next to each other, naked bodies pressed together. Drew can feel the sweat in Alex’s armpit on his shoulder. He’s glad to have his dick to hold in his right hand -- otherwise where would he put it? It was not a bad feeling, being this close to Alex as they’re both naked and hard. It’s hot, in a way, but it’s for sure weird.

 

The view though -- the view was interesting. Drew’s no stranger to looking down and seeing _his_ dick in the mouth of a hot girl, but seeing someone else’s, especially someone else so much, well, bigger: that’s new.

 

As Drew observed Alex getting this incredible dome, Alex was whispering dirty talk. When is he not?

 

“Yeah baby, suck daddy’s big dick. Go all the way down. Fuck yeah. Work the head. Don’t forget to give those nuts some lovin’. Oh fuck. You’re so good at that. Yeah, you’re my fucking dirty girl. Don’t forget about my best bro over here.”

 

Alex grabs Lexi by the hair, forcefully but not violently, and guides her over to Drew’s dick. She smiles and resumes her service of him, Alex guiding her up and down.

 

“Drew,” Alex got his attention. “I’m jerking you off with her mouth.”

 

They both giggled, and continued to banter as they pass her back and forth. Drew began to relax. Honestly, it was fun as fuck, sharing a girl like that. Getting serviced and bonding with your bud -- what’s not to like?

 

After a while, Lexi let go of Drew’s dick (or maybe it was Alex’s?) and crawled up to make out with Drew. He could taste both their precum on her lips.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” she said to Drew.

 

“Go for it, dude. Her pussy’s just as talented as her mouth, maybe more,” Alex said with a louche half smile.

 

Drew got off the bed and walked behind Lexi to admire her ass. He began to eat her out but she’s impatient, telling him she needs his dick ASAP. Alex seconds the notion. With a shrug, Drew lined up, gave her pussy a couple of taps with his head, then pushed in and began to fuck her. Alex wasn’t kidding, yeah, she’s a great fuck. She’s tight and wet, gripping his dick along the whole length. He started off slow and began to build to a nice rhythm.

 

Lexi continued to suck Alex off as Drew fucked her. He’s still lying there, one hand behind his head, looking like a fucking king, staring into Drew’s eyes. This fucked Drew up a little, this intense eye contact, so he tried to focus on the pussy he’s plowing and the perfect round ass above it.

 

“Oh man,” Alex laughs. “You’re fucking her so well she’s moaning around my dick. Keep it up. Feels great dude.”

 

“You got it buddy, anything for you.” Drew replied, favoring him with a quick smile before getting back to this amazing fuck. He’s happy to help Alex out.

 

Alex let Lexi stop for a second to get up on his knees and said “we gotta do it bro,” offering a double high five. Drew grinned and they meet hands above a spit-roasted Lexi.

 

“Eiffel Tower, yeah buddy!” Drew shouted, sweating dripping down his face, which is only about a foot from Alex’s.

 

“I told you this would be awesome,” Alex said as he continued to make significant eye contact. They thrust in and out in a rhythm for a minute, still clasping hands overhead, each grinning with wild abandon.

 

Then Lexi pulled Alex’s dick out of her mouth. “Would you boys stop flirting? I wanna ride Drew.”

 

“You heard the lady,” Alex said.

 

“Aye aye, cap’n,” Drew agreed, momentarily taking the Captain Morgan stance before he flopped back on the bed, dripping cock at full mast. He assumed Lexi would go for reverse cowgirl, but instead she hopped on facing him and made out with him hungrily. He realized vaguely as it’s happening that all he’s tasting now is Alex’s precum. He wondered for a sec how Alex is gonna get involved, before Alex steps right over his head and starts feeding Lexi his dick again, holding the sides of her face and fucking right into her mouth.

 

“Hope you like the view, Drew.”

 

It wasn’t a view he’s familiar with, that’s for sure. Alex’s balls, his dick, his hairy asscrack. He tried to ignore it but he can’t help but watch Alex sliding in and out of Lexi’s mouth, his big loose nuts banging against her chin. Alex started getting a little rough with her, holding her head down, face in his pubes, talking dirty to Drew about how great her throat feels. Some drool falls from Lexi’s lips onto Drew’s chin, but he’s so turned on he doesn’t bother to wipe it off.

 

Truth be told, Drew was loving Lexi’s pussy, fucking up into it so Lexi can stay still and blow Alex. Eventually Alex pulled off her and she immediately dove in to make out with Drew. Her face was a mess and Drew knew he was basically making out with Alex’s dick juice but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t notice Alex has moved to the foot of the bed until he feels his thighs in between his legs, pushing into Lexi.

 

“Ow, stop!” she yelped and raised herself up enough to turn around. “Alex, you _know_ my ass is off limits!”

 

Alex leaned in, pressing his full weight on her back, so she’s sandwiched between the two men, and pouted.

 

“I just wanna share you with my best friend. C’mon, Lex, I thought this is what you wanted. Both Chainsmokers at the same time.”

 

“I _don’t_ get fucked in the ass, I’ve told you that!”

 

Drew can feel Alex’s balls rubbing against his as he dry humps her. Whatever was happening, it was confusing and hot all at once.

 

“But...” Lexi continued, glancing back at Alex with a coy look. “I could probably take you both.”

 

Alex’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning -- it’s the only time Drew has seen him surprised all night. He reached down and Drew felt the top of Alex’s dick poking in along with his own. Drew glanced up and sees Lexi’s eyes closed, a look of workmanlike concentration on her face, and then he caught Alex’s eye as he slid fully into her, their dicks both jostling for space in the tight wet confines of her pussy. All three groaned deeply. Lexi held herself still and Alex began fucking, using both Lexi’s snatch and Drew’s dick as his hole.

 

Drew had never been more turned on in his life.

 

He was so hard, everything was so tight, and the feeling of Alex’s dick sliding along and past his into Lexi was so wet and hard and smooth at the same time it was driving him insane.

 

He couldn’t imagine anything could feel better, until Alex told Lexi to try to ride them both, and, champ that she is, she began to do just that.

 

She backed it up and pulled on their dicks with her wet pussy, milking both boys at once. Drew had his hands on her hips, and Alex put his hands over Drew’s so he can hold on for the ride. Alex kissed her neck and leaning further down, talking to both of them but mostly Drew. He whispered how hot it is to feel his dick against his, how hard he is, shit like that. Honestly, Drew was so overwhelmed he could barely remember his own name.

 

Alex said he’s getting close -- Drew is holding on for dear life -- and asked “how do you want it, babe?” Drew could have sworn he’s asking _him_ , but Lexi responded.

 

“I wanna taste it.”

 

“You got it,” Alex replied, and before Drew knows it Alex has pulled out and is kneeling over Drew’s face, his huge cock glistening with her juices and their precum.

 

Alex stuck his dick back in Lexi’s mouth for a few more strokes. Drew could see Alex’s thick cock sliding in and out of her lips up close. He really _is_ huge. This was like the hottest porn ever. Without realizing, Drew licked his lips.

 

Giving his dick a few more strokes, Alex grunted “open up” and Lexi opened her mouth wide, tongue out. Then it happened: Alex let out a heavy groan of _fuuuuck_ and began to blast Lexi’s mouth.

 

There’s so much cum.

 

So. Much. Cum.

 

Rope after rope of cum, pulsing from his cock.

 

If anyone was counting it was probably double digit shots.

 

That much cum.

 

Most of it landed on Lexi’s face or into her mouth, but a few ropes hit her tongue and then dripped off onto Drew’s face. He didn’t even realize that when Alex ordered “open up” he’d done so as well, at least not until a few strands of Alex’s hot, salty load hit his own tongue. He’d tasted his own load before -- what dude hasn’t? -- but this is something else entirely.

 

Drew never tasted anything like it. Did he like it? Everything was happening too fast to say.

 

Drew pounded up into Lexi’s pussy like a madman. He looked up and saw Alex holding his big hard dripping dick at the base and smiling down at him. Alex stared deep into Drew’s eyes and said simply:

 

“Clean me off, bro.”

 

The moment Alex’s huge cummy dick entered his lips, Drew lost control and blasted his own giant load deep inside Lexi.

 

It’s the biggest orgasm he’s ever had.

 

* * *

 

Biggest to that point, of course. There have been bigger since.

 

Now, in Hong Kong, it’s not Alex’s cockhead that’s teasing Drew’s lips, but his big toe. His other foot is sliding up and down the side of Drew’s face.

 

And they both know that, honestly, this is the least of it.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Miami

Drew had blacked out.

 

One moment, he’d been fucking Lexi’s tight perfect pussy. Then Alex absolutely painted her face and some of his cum fell into Drew’s mouth. Then Alex slipped his cum-covered cockhead past Drew’s lips.

 

And he liked it so much he came as hard as he’d ever came.

 

Blacking out in the process.

 

But then he came to and found himself still with a mouth full of dick.

 

Alex’s dick.

 

 _Alex’s_ dick _._

 

And not only was Alex’s dick in his mouth, he was sucking on it lightly, tasting the last drops of cum from that giant load.

 

 _Why am I sucking Alex’s dick?_ Drew thought. _And...why...why do I like it?_

 

He glanced up and saw a look he couldn’t quite place on his bandmate’s face. There was something behind that smile -- it was more than fucked out, or drained, or even satisfied. Alex looked…

 

Triumphant.

 

“Thanks, buddy,” he said as he slowly withdrew from Drew’s mouth. He dismounted the bed and padded to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

Lexi had slumped over on top of Drew, panting. Drew’s own dick, still mostly hard, remained inside her. After a few moments of resting her head on his chest, giving his left nipple an occasional kiss or suckle, she looked up and smiled. She was still covered in Alex’s load, but when she went in for a kiss Drew didn’t hesitate.

 

“Looks like you guys are ready for round 2!”

 

They both looked up to see Alex returning from the bathroom, a wicked grin on his face, his huge boner leading the way.

 

Drew and Lexi looked from Alex to each other and shared a smile.

 

It was gonna be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Now, in Hong Kong. Drew had been working Alex’s feet with his mouth for a good 20 minutes. When Alex had ordered him to take off his socks, the pungent smell of sweaty feet filled the room. Now, that smell covered Drew’s face. At Alex’s direction, his tongue explored every crevice of his toes, sucking each of them like a little dick, sometimes taking all 5 toes in his mouth, stretching it wide. He knew Alex loved the look of his foot stretching Drew’s face, drool dripping down his chin. Smile, buddy.

 

Sometimes Alex wouldn’t let Drew so much as touch himself. Tonight, however, he had ordered Drew to strip naked and keep himself hard until he allowed the younger man to cum. Which likely wouldn’t be for a long ass time. Drew stroked his 7.5 inch tool _very_ lightly, trying not to get too far along. He knew the punishment for cumming without permission would be much worse than keeping himself on edge.

 

Alex’s pants had come off at some point, and he was playing with himself under his boxer briefs. Even with his head covered in Alex’s feet, Drew could see the monster inside growing. He had to slow down his own stroking to keep from popping off at the sight of it. But even not touching his dick, he felt a surge in it when he heard Alex’s deep voice.

 

“All right, buddy,” he said. “I think you’ve had enough fun with my feet for now. They’re lubed as fuck in Drew spit, haha!”

 

Drew withdrew his mouth from Alex’s toes and stared up at him, awaiting his next order.

 

Alex chuckled, reaching down and ruffling Drew’s hair. “Such an obedient boy. Now work your way up to my nuts.”

 

Drew began to kiss his way up Alex’s hairy left leg. When he nearly reached the top, he started back over at his right foot, repeating the process as he knew Alex would want. When he reached the leg of his boxer briefs, he started to push his face up inside, trying to get his tongue to Alex’s balls, but before he could he felt himself yanked up by his hair.

 

“Open up,” Alex barked.

 

Drew opened his mouth. Alex leaned in and hocked up a big loogie. He spit it straight into Drew’s mouth, coating his tongue and the back of his throat. Drew could taste beer in the spit and smell it on his breath. Alex stared into Drew’s eyes, waiting.

 

Drew swallowed.

 

“What do you say?” Alex asked.

 

“Thanks, buddy,” Drew replied.

 

Alex smiled and ruffled his hair again. “You know, I think we should amp this up a bit. You seem tame tonight. What do you think?”

 

“What do you have in mind?” Drew asked, as if he would say no to anything.

 

“Well, you’re gonna be spending a good long time worshipping my cock, my balls, my ass, and whatever else I want. So let’s get you going a little first.”

 

Alex handed Drew the small brown bottle.

 

“10 second hit of poppers under each nostril. To start.”

 

* * *

 

Starting out, trying to make it, the Chainsmokers sometimes had to share a hotel room. They were getting bigger, but they weren’t yet at the point where it was private jets and presidential suites for everyone. To save money, so they could pour it into their music and their tour, they flew coach. And ate McDonald’s. And when they had to, they bunked together.

 

Miami Beach is pricey no matter how rich you are, so it was no surprise to Drew when Alpert told him they be doubling up for Ultra. They had a couple of days before the show to relax. Drew was a little disappointed he’d have no privacy, but he’d try to make do.

 

Sometimes he would share with Rory and Alex with Olav, but the rest of the entourage wasn’t arriving until tomorrow, so tonight it was him and Alex in a room together in the SLS South Beach, a small suite with separate living and sleeping areas. Drew was glad for the space, as rooming with Alex, a slob if ever there was one, could be trying on even the most patient friend.

 

It had been a couple of months since the threesome with Lexi. Alex had certainly mentioned it a few times in the course of his usual endless sex talk, but he never brought up their special... _interaction_. Drew was glad for that. It wasn’t that he was ashamed or anything -- to each his own, he always said -- but he was definitely still processing the feelings it had stirred up in him. And to complicate matters further, when the image of Alex’s dick reared itself in his mind during Drew’s own solo sessions, he couldn’t help but bring himself off to the thought of it.

 

The feeling of that spongy cockhead.

 

The salty taste of his cum.

 

Their first night in Miami, Alex went out with some old friends, but Drew opted to lay low, fully beat from traveling. He didn’t know when his bandmate got in, but when he woke up around 9, he looked over and saw a passed out Alex in the other bed, hair disheveled and a little drool falling from his mouth onto the pillow.

 

Drew threw on some gym shorts went into the living room to work on some effects for a track he was producing. He had some new mics and a software package that could manipulate vocals kinda like Diplo and Skrillex did with Bieber’s voice on “Where Are Ü Now”. He played around with it for an hour or so, videoing himself so he didn’t have to make notes on the different versions until later. He was in the zone. Eventually, however, he looked up and noticed movement behind him in the iPhone: a naked, freshly-showered Alex doing a joking striptease with just a towel.

 

“Dude, what the fuck.” Drew had been feeling a flow with the work, and this interruption brought him completely out of it.

 

“You love it!” Alex laughed and smacked his own ass as he threw the towel at Drew, padding naked to flop facedown, ass up on the couch. Drew rolled his eyes and tossed the wet towel on the floor before going back to his laptop.

 

“We got any weed?” Alex asked lazily. “I’m so fucking hungover.”

 

“Yeah, there’s a few joints in my dopp kit.”

 

“Grab one.”

 

“Fuck you. Get it yourself.”

 

“C’mon Drew, I can barely move. Please???”

 

Drew looked up and saw Alex had rolled over, splayed out on the couch, one leg over the back. His thick soft dick rested lustily across his thigh. Drew tried not to look, he swore he did, but he couldn’t help it. Being naked around each other was no big thing -- close quarters on the road, you got used to it -- but now, after what had happened with Lexi, something was different.

 

“Fine,” Drew sighed. “You lazy motherfucker.”

 

Drew went into the bathroom, still steamy from Alex’s shower, and found the plastic pill bottle packed discreetly with joints. He grabbed the goods and a lighter and returned to the living room. Settling into an armchair, he lit up the joint and took a nice long hit. The life of a traveling DJ was fun but tiresome -- both boys enjoyed a wake ‘n’ bake as often as they could to take the edge off the constant travel and partying. Drew handed it to Alex, and laid back in the chair to enjoy the oncoming high.

 

For a while, they passed the joint back and forth. The doors to the small balcony were open and a pleasant breeze came in off the beach. Drew checked his texts and his Insta, noting with pleasure that his most recent pic is already over 10,000 likes. After a while, he set down his phone and put his feet up on the coffee table, staring at the ceiling, letting himself fall into the high.

 

Alex giggled, breaking Drew from his reverie. Drew looked over to see him watching some video on his phone. But that’s not what caught his eye.

 

Alex was stroking his dick.

 

Sure, they talk about sex all the time. And yeah, they shared a girl once. And everything that entailed. But horndog that he is, Alex had never just openly jacked it in front of him.

 

And Drew can’t take his eyes off it.

 

From where he was sitting, Drew could see down Alex’s body but Alex couldn’t see him. He couldn’t help himself: he took the opportunity to examine Alex’s body undisturbed. He’d never really _looked_ at him like this, so intimately. Maybe it’s the weed. (It’s gotta be the weed, right?) He’s transfixed. The light dusting of hair on his pecs around those big nips, the lean abs -- defined, for sure, but not a 6-pack -- leading to a trim bush of brown pubes surrounded that donkey dick.

 

 _Fuck_ , Drew thought. _Am I perving on Alex’s body?_

 

Alex stroked himself lightly, more playing than jerking off. He wasn’t fully hard, more like floppy and meaty in that semi-hard way that only guys with really big dicks can get. Drew watched as his hand went up and down his shaft, pausing sometimes to give a few extra tugs to the ridge of his mushroom head, or swirl a little precum around the tip. Drew found himself licking his lips.

 

“Enjoying the show?”

 

Drew looked up and saw, in the reflection of the balcony door, Alex’s face sporting a huge grin.

 

 _Shit_.

 

“It’s okay, lil buddy, I know it’s interesting to watch a bigger man in action.” Alex chuckled. “And by the looks of it, you’re enjoying watching me beat my meat.”

 

Drew looked down to see his own dick tenting his shorts obscenely.

 

 _When had that happened,_  he thought. _Fuck, this weed was strong._

 

“Man, no it’s not wh--”

 

“Yeah it is.” Alex swiveled on the couch to face Drew. He grabbed his dick in one hand and began smacking it heavily against his other palm. “You were getting hard watching me jerk my big. Fat. Dick.”

 

They stared at each other. Drew gulped, unsure what to do, but Alex smiled brightly.

 

“Take yours out, Drew. It’s only fair”

 

He wasn’t sure why he followed his directions, but Drew found himself pulling the waistband of his shorts under his balls, his own rock hard dick slapping against his hard abs. Instinctively, he began to pull on it. Alex smiled wider.

 

“You got a nice piece too, bro,” Alex said, regarding Drew’s dick. “It’s not as big as mine but I’m sure that thing’s choked a few girls.” He winked.

 

“Yeah,” Drew’s voice cracked. “It gets the job done.”

 

“Stand up,” Alex said as he himself rose off the couch.

 

Drew stood and Alex reached a hand to his waist and pulled him in close. Alex lined up their dicks next to each other, poking Drew in the groin with his. Drew’s tip was still a good two inches from Alex’s hip.

 

From this angle, their difference in size couldn’t be more apparent. Alex’s cock was bigger in every dimension: length, girth, everything. Yet for some reason it didn’t make Drew feel inferior. Maybe it was the weed talking, but for some reason he was happy for his buddy to be so well-endowed.

 

“Our balls are about the same size,” Drew said, giggling.

 

“That’s true. Ball twins!” Alex agreed, and suddenly they were both cracking up.

 

“I have an idea. Don’t move.” Alex ran off like a flash into the bedroom. Drew heard some rustling and then Alex came running back into the room, hard dick wagging, with a small tape measure in his hand.

 

“Why do you even have that?” Drew asked, still cracking up.

 

Alex shrugged. “Hold you dick out,” he said.

 

Drew held his dick at a 90 degree angle, and Alex stepped up, holding his the same way, until they were tip to tip. A small glistening of precum rubbed off from Alex’s head onto Drew’s.

 

“Take this.” Alex handed Drew the end of the tape measure. He knew instinctively what to do, pulling it to the base of his cock. Alex pulled the rest along their dicks, curling it at the end to get a measurement.

 

“17 and...a third, I’d say!” He chuckled, triumphantly. “So you’re about 7 and half. I know I’m just under 10. We should put that on the website. Almost a foot and a half of dick between us.”

 

“Alpert would kill us!” Drew said.

 

“Exactly.” Alex winked back at him.

 

Drew laughs, shaking his head. “I’m down if it’s the combined length.”

 

“Of course, bro,” Alex giggles, wagging his dick, smacking Drew’s with it.

 

A current of electricity passed through the air as both boys realized they’re jerking off in front of each other. Drew hasn’t really taken his eyes off Alex’s cock the whole time. Their dicks were still touching. This was new territory.

 

“You know what I was thinking about?” Alex asked as he stroked.

 

“Huh?” Drew was barely paying attention, eyes transfixed.

 

“How hot it felt when we were both inside Lexi.”

 

Drew looked up. Alex was biting his lip and pinching a nipple as he jerked his cock, which has become wet with precum. Drew couldn’t be more turned on -- the combination of weed and the heat of their bodies in the Miami midday had him boned as fuck. He matched Alex stroke for stroke.

 

“Was that your fave part of that night bud?” Alex continued.

 

“Yeah,” Drew said, his voice catching. “It felt so good. So tight.”

 

“Yeah, you liked feeling my big cock against yours in that wet pussy?”

 

“Fuck yeah, bro.”

 

“So hot,” Alex whispered. “But that wasn’t my favorite part.”

 

Drew looked up again to see Alex staring deeply into his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing down lightly but insistently, and found himself crouching to his knees. Suddenly, he was face to face with Alex’s big, beefy dick. His hand on the back of Drew’s head, pulling him lightly forward. But the force isn’t necessary.

 

As Drew looked up, he saw Alex grinning. Alex gave a little nod.

 

“Open up,” he said as his dick pushed past Drew’s lips into his mouth.

 

Now, at this point it should be noted that Drew _has_ had a dick in his mouth before, once. He was in a frat at Syracuse, after all. Hazing still happens behind closed doors. But Pledgemaster Sully’s dick wasn’t hard, it was really small and slimy, Drew hated it, and it only lasted a couple seconds.

 

This was completely different. And despite himself, Drew realized that he liked it.

 

A lot.

 

Alex’s dick was rock hard, and somehow seemed even bigger than usual as he pushed it toward the back of Drew’s mouth.

 

“Cover your teeth,” Alex said.

 

Drew looked up and saw his buddy towering over him, a look of pure lust in his eyes. There was something so manly about Alex in that moment, the 5 days of stubble on his face, the light dusting of hair on his chest trimmed to a social media-acceptable length. He smelled good, like some heady combination of shower gel, sweat, and yesterday’s tequila. Drew breathed it in through his nose, wrapped his lips over his teeth, and began bobbing as well as he could on the first few inches of Alex’s massive meat.

 

A dick that big would be difficult for even the most experienced cocksucker, and Alex must have known that, because he was patient in a way that Drew found almost endearing. He wasn’t pushing Drew at all, in fact he was fully letting Drew take the lead. His hand rested in Drew’s hair, mussing it affectionately.

 

Drew had of course been blown many times in his life, and as a natural go-getter his stoned mind thought, ‘what do I like when a girl is sucking my dick?’ Then he put that thought into action.

 

He bobbed up and down on Alex’s cock, barely getting past the giant head. He sucked like a vacuum on each upstroke, pulling at Alex’s dick and taking special care to lick the underside of his glans as his tongue slid past it with each stroke. Every time he bobbed his head downward onto Alex, Drew pushed a little further, a half an inch this time, another the next, as he impaled himself further down on the object of his efforts. Still, it seemed impossible how much of Alex’s length was left to go.

 

Alex let out a low moan of pleasure. Drew glanced up and saw his friend staring down at him, mouth agape. They made eye contact and Alex grinned.

 

“Feels so fuckin’ good, Drew.”

 

Drew felt his own dick stiffen a bit more in his hand. He hadn’t even realized he was stroking himself, but when he fingered the end of his piece, it seems like a metric fuckton of precum  was leaking down onto his gym shorts, still pulled just under his balls.

 

Alex reached down for Drew’s other hand and brought it to his nuts. Drew instinctively pulled on those big orbs, fondling them and weighing them in his hand. He felt how they were simultaneously strong and delicate -- the source of Alex’s manhood. He took a break from sucking to lick those precious orbs, first one, then the other, then both, continuing to stroke Alex’s giant shaft, or at least the end of it, as he licked.

 

As Drew licked his nuts, Alex moaned in appreciation. He still had one hand in Drew’s hair, and encouraged his face right into his crotch so he could get both balls in his mouth. Later, it would occur to Drew that he’d let his best bud teabag him. His nose was pressed right into Alex’s groin and the smell was pure sex. It triggered something in Drew’s brain and he started sucking those big balls with abandon.

 

Suddenly, Alex pulled away. Drew found himself panting as he gazed up.

 

The grin was gone from Alex’s face, replaced by a look of hunger and lust he’d only seen when they were fucking Lexi together. Alex grabbed his dick at the base and aimed it for Drew’s mouth. Drew barely had time to react before Alex plunged his dick as deep as he could into Drew’s mouth. Or, to be more accurate, into Drew’s throat.

 

And at that moment, both boys learned something.

 

Drew doesn’t have a gag reflex.

 

None at all.

 

Alex’s dick had disappeared, and Drew’s nose was in his pubes.

 

This is the moment everything _really_ changed.

 

For his part, Alex had just been fucking with Drew for months. He’d wanted his buddy to get on his knees and suck his dick, sure, but not because he thought it would be a good blowjob. Really, he wanted a leg up on the younger man. To most people, Drew was better looking than him, he could admit that, and he had an easier way with girls. They practically threw themselves at the floppy-haired prick. He was more personable and less awkward in interviews. And he could sort of sing. As Drew increasingly became the face of the Chainsmokers, Alex had felt a kernel of resentment growing, and a small voice, a voice he certainly wasn’t proud of but couldn’t ignore, began to demand some way to even the playing field.

 

Alex had always known he had at least one thing going for him that most people, Drew included, didn’t: the big ol’ pipe in his pants. And when he went to beat off in the studio bathroom that night so long ago, he’d only meant to drop a load. He had no idea he’d be putting on a show for his bandmate. Or that he’d learn the power his dick had over the younger man.

 

After he blasted the mirror with his spunk, Alex had zipped up and thought, ‘well that’s going to make things a little awkward.’ But then he realized he’d found a way in. He was always candid with his sexual exploits. Sure, he embroidered and embellished for the boys, everyone does, but he started to give Drew a special level of attention when it came to sex talk. They’d always been open about practically everything -- they’d shared their dreams, their fears, their pet peeves, their deepest insecurities over the course of their collaboration-turned-best-friendship. They were bros; that’s why the Chainsmokers worked. All Alex did was take that opening and draw it wider.

 

The thing with Lexi had really been a lark. Alex had known she’d be at the party, and she had told him about her fantasy to get fucked by him and Drew at the same time. That was all true. And sure, Alex may have subtly encouraged Olav to get Drew to take a molly. But Alex was on it too, and as he came up he felt a rush of love for his buddy. How fun would it be to tag team a girl together! So he set a plan in motion.

 

And honestly, it was a super hot fuck. He’d had threesomes with other dudes before -- hell, Alex went to NYU, he’d *been with* a few dudes before, not a lot, they did tend to give better head -- but there was something special about doing it with Drew. He had this puppy dog quality that Alex wanted to both cherish and corrupt all at the same time. He felt like he was directing his own porno. It was hot to watch this guy he thought of as his little bro really give it to Lexi. _She_ definitely liked it. And when she told them she’d be up for DV -- fuuuuuck. Sticking his big dick in alongside Drew’s perfectly respectable piece was a real sexual high point for Alex, and after he unloaded all over Lexi’s face and saw that he’d gotten Drew in the crossfire, his mouth just hanging open...well, Alex was never one to turn down an opportunity when he saw it.

 

So today, when he caught Drew ogling his dick in the reflection of the door, even though his head was pounding from the tequila, or maybe because of it, Alex knew it was time to take things up a notch. He loved pushing buttons and seeing what he could get away with. This would just be the next step in their weirdly close friendship.

 

When Alex put his hand on Drew’s shoulder and met basically no resistance, he knew the game was up. What he didn’t know was how much he’d like it. The power he felt having his dick in Drew’s mouth was next fucking level.

 

Seeing him on his knees like that -- fuck. Alex would never in his life forget that view.

 

And the little dude wasn’t a bad cocksucker! He wasn’t taking much, but who ever could? Given his size, Alex was used to half a blowjob at best. But when Drew started really gaying out, taking both his nuts in his mouth and shoving his face up in his junk, Alex couldn’t help himself: he went on autopilot and began treating Drew like the bitch that he was. He grabbed his cock and aimed it squarely for the back of Drew’s throat, with every intention of making him gag hard.

 

And then: nothing.

 

Drew took it all.

 

The whole fucking thing.

 

Alex’s dick was just...gone. And Drew’s nose was pressed up against his trimmed pubes.

 

No one, _no one_ , had ever done that before. Alex was shocked. Every since he was 13 and convinced Becca Shaw to blow him, Alex had known he’d never get the deepthroat head he saw in porn and lusted after. Not the sluttiest groupies, or the theater dudes at Tisch. Not Lexi and her magic mouth. Not even that Russian hooker he’d met coming out of the bathroom at 1OAK who surprised him with one in the stink. None of them had been able to take his cock to the root.

 

But _Drew_ , of all people, could?

 

Meanwhile, the newly christened deep-throater was just as surprised as anybody. Until this very moment, it had never occurred to Drew to try to deep-throat anything. Yet here he was, his nose mashed up against Alex’s groin, unable to see above the happy trail leading to his belly button.

 

The sensation of having Alex’s dick halfway down his throat was interesting, if not altogether pleasant. It was certainly stretching him open, but it had also slid in with relative ease. The assault on his throat was more surprising than anything else.

 

He began to withdraw Alex’s cock from his throat. As it slithered out, dripping with throat slime, Drew glanced up and caught Alex’s eye. His jaw was on the floor. The look on his face was one of awe.

 

For a moment, they stared at each other, panting.

 

“Dude,” Alex said. “Holy shit. You took the whole thing.”

 

The delight in his voice made Drew smile, although the whole situation was so weird he wasn’t exactly sure what to think.

 

Something you should know about Drew is that he’s naturally a people pleaser. He wants everyone to have fun and be happy. It’s the reason he’s such a good presence on stage. And this tendency lent itself equally to more intimate encounters. At Syracuse, he developed a reputation among certain sororities for munching _excellent_ box. Rarely a week of college went by that Drew couldn’t be found with his head between the legs of at least one happily writhing co-ed. So when he saw how much Alex liked that he could take his him whole, he felt a similar sense of pride and accomplishment.

 

But there was more to it than that. Pleasing a girl was fun, but this was hot in a different way. Something about how Alex had just gone for it, stuck it in, fuck the consequences, really turned Drew’s crank. It was a huge turn-on being controlled, having his body used for someone else’s pleasure, being subordinate. Truly successful people, like Drew was quickly becoming, often develop a desire for some sort of surrender, since the rest of their lives require such a force of will. To give over to someone else’s will was a release, freedom.

 

“I wanna try it again,” Alex said.

 

Without hesitation Drew’s lips parted and once again Alex plunged into his throat with the same ease. This time, he had both hands on the back of Drew’s head, pulling him into his crotch. He held him there for a few seconds, and as Drew started to pull back, held further still. Drew’s eyes bugged out, panicking, and he put his hand on Alex’s hips, trying to push him away.

 

“Calm down. Breathe through your nose.”

 

Alex took a stern tone and kept a firm grip on the back of the younger man's head, his fingers entwined in Drew’s hair. As he sucked oxygen through his nose, Drew realized he had nothing to be afraid of. He could breathe just fine, considering the position he was in.

 

Neither man moved for a long moment. Drew could feel Alex’s cock somehow harden even further in his throat. If he could have seen anything but Alex’s waistline, he would have found his buddy’s eyes closed, mouth agape, his head thrown back in pleasure.

 

Alex pulled out slightly, until only the tip of his big spongy mushroom head remained in Drew’s mouth, the rest of it stretching his lips. Then he pushed back in and began a slow, earnest facefuck.

 

In all the way, out almost all the way. Over and over, at a deliberate pace. Drew tried to keep up, but breathing and keeping his teeth from scraping Alex’s cock were about the only tasks he could handle during this assault on his throat. All the while, a stream of appreciation issued from Alex’s mouth.

 

“Oh fuck, buddy, that feels amazing. You have no idea!”

 

In, out, in, out. A trail of spittle formed over the five o’clock shadow on Drew’s square chin.

 

“Ahhhh I’m deep dickin’ your face. I can’t believe this shit.”

 

The rutting began to increase in speed as Alex’s libido outpaced his amazement.

 

“Fuck yeah bro, take that dick!”

 

Drew removed a hand from Alex’s hip and began to fist his own rock hard cock. The drool and throat slime dripping from his mouth made excellent lube. Drew’s hand stroked up and down his wet rod with no resistance.

 

“Yeah bitch, jerk your little dick while you take daddy’s cock!”

 

Alex held Drew’s head still as he fucked in and out of his throat. Drew felt each thrust deep in his throat and tried to catch a little extra breath on the way out each time. His dick felt like it was gonna explode, he was so close to the edge.

 

“Fuck [thrust] fuck [thrust] fuck [thrust]. I’m gonna nut. I’m gonna nut. Here it comes!”

 

Before Drew could react, Alex’s grip on his head tightened and he slid as far as he possibly could into Drew’s throat.

 

For a second, nothing happened.

 

Then, with a deep guttural groan, Alex unloaded deep inside Drew.

 

“FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

 

In his throat, Drew could feel pulse after pulse erupting from Alex’s dick as he deposited his load directly into his stomach.

 

Finally, Alex loosened his grip on Drew’s skull, pulled his dick from Drew’s mouth, and fell back on the couch, panting.

 

Drew was also out of breath. For a moment, they regarded one another, each taking in deep gulps of air but for very different reasons.

 

Then Alex glanced down, and started giggling.

 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Drew didn’t know what he’d expected to happen, but it sure wasn’t to be laughed at.

 

“Look at you!” Alex said when he recovered. “You came buckets!”

 

Drew looked down at his own dick, which apparently hadn’t been as neglected as one might think. It was bright red, still almost fully hard, and his entire crotch, from his happy trail on down to his balls, was covered in a thick layer of his own jizz.

 

“Second time you’ve busted with my dick in your mouth!”

 

 _Damn,_ Drew thought. _I dunno if I’ve ever cum that much._

 

_And while getting skull-fucked by Alex._

 

_Shit._

 

 **TO BE CONTINUED**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're just getting started? Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how many chapters this will go! Leave suggestions in the comments ;)


End file.
